A Moving Experience
A Moving Experience is the third episode of The Bradys. Written by Sherwood and Lloyd Schwartz, it first aired 16 February 1990 on CBS. The episode, with the follow-up episode, "Hat in the Ring", was later repackaged as "The Bradys on the Move" two-hour movie. Summary Mike, Carol, Marcia and Wally are at the breakfast table. Just then, Jessica and Mickey come in and hand Mike a letter, from the Department of Transportation, asking the Brady to vacate the house in six months, as the off-ramp for a freeway would be passing just through the location of the Brady house. Next, Mike is presenting an alternative to the councilman Gene Dickinson with limited success, and is later approached with a suggestion to become a councilman himself, but he turns it down. Later, Mike and Carol walk through the house, remembering the good times in the Brady house, featuring flashbacks: * "Lights Out", of Peter and Cindy doing the jumping bottle magic trick in the family room; * "Confessions, Confessions", the "Don't play ball in the house" scene; * "Law and Disorder", of Bobby flooding the washing machine when Alice and Carol come in; * "The Grass Is Always Greener", of Mike and Alice cleaning the kitchen floor; * "The Teeter-Totter Caper" with Bobby and Cindy attempting to set the new teeter-totter record; * "Our Son, the Man" with Greg turning Mike's den into a groovy bachelor pad. As they hear Jessica and Mickey arguing while playing, they see Mickey "moving the Lego house" on a Lego truck to a new location, Mike and Carol decide to do it really - move the house to a new lot, and they tell it to their kids and their families (missing Alice, who at the time was on a trip with Sam and thus unreachable). Also, thanks to Carol's real estate skills, Bobby and Tracy have just moved into a new house, that is also wheelchair-friendly. Greg, Nora and Kevin are also moving to a new home, after Greg just received a promotion to the Head of Obstetrics at Tower General Hospital, the same hospital where he was born in. Cindy is meanwhile worried whether her new relationship with her boss, Gary Greenberg, would last, as Gary points out their differences. As Mike and Jan are drawing up the plans for moving the house, Mike is visited again by the councilmen, and they suddenly prove to know about him and his family, and they convince him that he could do good in politics, persuading him to think about becoming a councilman and calling them. That night in bed, Mike discusses it with Carol, that after he had been an architect for 30 years, he would like to try something new, but still Mike turns down the offer. Meanwhile, Gary's kids, fifteen-year old Carly and twelve-year old Jake come to visit Cindy in the radio station, as they are big fans of her, but upon hearing that Gary and Cindy are now dating, they disgustedly leave. As Greg, Nora and Kevin are finishing moving into their new home, Greg learns that the hospital where he now works will cut the Trauma Center. As the Brady house is moved to the new lot, Mike and Carol temporarily take up residence in a rental apartment, where their kids come to visit. However, the overflying planes are causing too much problem. Just as the family (and Alice, who had just returned from a trip with Sam) are celebrating Mike's birthday, a petitioner enters, asking the family to sign a petition to divert the airplanes. Also, after hearing from his family how he had helped out everyone in the political battlefield, and them wanting him to become the councilman, Mike decides to run for the office. Category:The Bradys episodes Category:Episodes Category:Bradypedia